Salvami da me stessa
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: Dopo il salto dal ponte Jane ha capito che Maura non è più solo la sua migliore amica, ma qualcosa di serio. La sua paura di perderla riuscirà a frenare il tentativo di esternare i suoi veri sentimenti? Un fiore particolare, una canzone e un pò di coraggio potranno aiutarla. Ringrazio in anticipo per i commenti. Se volete una risposta lasciatemi un PM. Altrimenti non posso! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Questa storia è da un pò che vaga nella mia mente. Dal termine della puntata 13 della quinta stagione e da una canzone che amo. Ho preso parte dei dialoghi iniziali perchè erano adatti a far partire tutto. Poi l'ho sviluppata come mi sarebbe piaciuto che andasse realmente. :)  
E' la mia primissima fanfic e spero vi possa piacere. Doveva essere di un solo capitolo ma mi ha preso la mano... li ho pubblicati tutti perchè essendo impaziente odio dover aspettare per leggere la fine di una storia.  
Potrebbe essere vagamente AU ma non troppo, o forse sì? :D**

 **Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno commentato la mia fanfic. Se volete avere delle risposte alle domande che mi lasciate cortesemente mandatemi un PM altrimenti non saprei come rispondervi!**

 **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi, solo sulla trama.**

* * *

Erano passate quasi tre settimane dal giorno in cui Jane era stata ripescata e riportata da un peschereccio sulla banchina, dopo aver saltato dal ponte per salvare Paul. E ancora non riusciva a dimenticare l'abbraccio di Maura, diverso dai soliti che si scambiavano occasionalmente. Era qualcosa di più profondo. Lo aveva sentito chiaramente.

"Non sono mai stata così tanto felice di vederti" le disse. Aprendo un braccio per accogliere Maura, tenendo la coperta drappeggiata sull'altro. Jane era scossa, infreddolita ma l'avere Maura tra le sue braccia aveva cancellato tutto in un lampo. Nessuna caduta folle verso il buio e freddo muro d'acqua, nessuna paura di non tornare per poter rivedere gli splendidi occhi della sua migliore amica. Aveva sentito Maura tremante, stringerla e appoggiare la sua testa sulla sua spalla. Dio il profumo dei suo capelli e delle sua pelle l'aveva fatta sentire a casa, al sicuro da tutto e da tutti.  
Poi quel distacco freddo e improvviso. "Ci rivediamo in ufficio" le disse e poi rivolgendosi a Korsak e Frankie proseguì: "Prendetevi cura di lei". Girandosi e andando verso il pontile. Lasciandola senza parole, ferita e improvvisamente svuotata. Aveva seguito con lo sguardo il medico legale sperando che si voltasse e tornasse sui suoi passi, ma non era successo, spezzandole il cuore.  
Era innegabile che quello che provava per quella donna non era più sola e semplice amicizia, ma stava diventando ogni giorno di più qualcosa di serio e terribilmente vero.

Tornata a casa si era infilata nella doccia, per cercare di cancellare tutto il dolore, lo stress e la fatica accumulata. Rimase parecchio sotto al getto caldo, lasciando che l'acqua corresse sul suo corpo, sperando di capire cosa doveva fare.  
Dopo quasi un'ora uscì dal bagno, la pelle oramai raggrinzita ma ancora con tanta confusione nella sua testa. Si asciugò prese una maglia e un paio di pantaloni della tuta e si mise a sedere sul divano con Jo Friday al suo fianco che non l'aveva mollata un secondo dal suo arrivo. Accarezzò il cane teneramente. "Sai piccola, a volte vorrei essere te..." Sospirò, tenendo una bottiglia di birra fredda appoggiata alle tempie. Facendola scorrere da un lato all'altro, sperando di poter trovare risposte al turbinio di pensieri che affollava la sua mente. Maura era il suo pensiero fisso. Da quanto tempo i suoi sentimenti erano cambiati? L'idea di non poter stare costantemente con lei la lasciava ogni volta sgomenta. Era quasi drogata da quella donna, una dolce malattia che la consumava terribilmente. I suoi capelli biondo miele e quegli occhi dal colore così unico la lasciavano senza fiato. Quante volte aveva avuto voglia di passare le sue mani in quei capelli, stringerla e baciare le sue dolcissime labbra? Chissà che sapore avevano...  
Dopo aver bevuto alcuni sorsi appoggiò la bottiglia sul pavimento e si sdraiò, mettendo un braccio sulla fronte, cercando di riposare un po' e recuperare lucidità.

* * *

Maura era nel suo laboratorio. Intenta a compilare rapporti e fare ricerche per risolvere il caso. Ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Aveva ancora nella mente l'immagine di Jane, la sua Jane, l'incosciente Jane, la coraggiosa Jane che saltava dal quel ponte mettendo a rischio la sua vita per gli altri. Il terrore che aveva provato era qualcosa di indescrivibile, non era riuscita a muovere un muscolo per evitare la caduta del detective. Eppure sapeva che Jane avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvare Paul. Non poteva lasciarlo annegare. Ma era talmente pietrificata che il suo cervello, solitamente attivo e pronto, era andato in corto circuito.  
E questo accadeva sempre quando c'era Jane di mezzo.  
Per lei i sentimenti verso la donna bruna erano mutati da amicizia in qualcosa di più da diversi anni. Certo prima era stata semplice attrazione fisica, qualcosa di pericolosamente chimico e selvaggio, poi si era trasformato in amore. Jane l'aveva fatta sentire viva, le aveva offerto la sua amicizia, il suo affetto, il suo supporto, la sua dedizione. E la cosa più importante, la fiducia e la sensazione di avere una famiglia e di imparare a credere in se stessa. Sapeva che per lei era sempre presente, pronta a correre da lei in qualsiasi momento della giornata. Un porto sicuro dove poter tornare tutte le sere, nonostante giornate tempestose. Quante volte l'aveva salvata, sia dai pericoli che da insicurezze. Come poteva non amarla e non amare il suo modo di essere?  
Ma aveva anche paura di perderla. Non poteva sapere come il detective avesse reagito alla rivelazione dei suoi sentimenti. Nonostante gli anni di conoscenza, Jane Rizzoli era ancora un enigma per Maura quando si toccava la sfera emotiva e sentimentale.

Il suo cuore era scoppiato quando l'aveva vista uscire viva dalla cabina del peschereccio. Infreddolita, stanca ma viva. Aveva atteso pazientemente che Frankie lasciasse sua sorella libera per poi accellerare i suoi passi e tuffarsi nel suo abbraccio. La sensazione di pace nel sentire la sua voce roca che tanto amava. Il suo abbraccio, forte e timido allo stesso tempo, tremante si era appoggiata alla sua spalla, sperando che il tempo si fermasse in quel fotogramma. Poi si rese conto che stava per piangere, una crisi di pianto dettata dallo stress e dalle forti emozioni che provava per Jane. Si allontanò quasi come se avesse ricevuto una scossa, dal corpo della sua migliore amica. Scappando per evitare di rivelare cosa davvero provasse.

Un leggero rumore di passi conosciuti la strapparono dai suoi pensieri. Alzò lo sguardo e la vide. Ferma, tra la porta e il corridoio con fare incerto e nervoso ma terribilmene bella.  
"Come ti senti?" Le chiese cercando di mantenere un tono indifferente e un po' offeso.  
Jane la guardò "Stanca, ammaccata". Con un lieve imbarazzo le porse un sacchettino continuando a muoversi nervosamente da un piede all'altro. Con un espressione da bimbo che sa di averla fatta grossa.  
Maura prese la borsa e aprendola le disse: "E' il mio preferito" Tenendo tra le mani una piccola bottiglietta di profumo, fissandola.

Jane si sedette, e cercando di non balbettare troppo tentò di spiegarsi, combattendo con i suoi capelli per tenerli indietro.  
"Sapevo che saltare in acqua dopo Paul sarebbe stato pericoloso. Ma non potevo fare altrimenti Maura, non potevo lasciarlo annegare". Disse con un sospiro muovendo nervosamente le mani.  
Il medico legale la guardò. "Hai pensato a qualcuno di noi mentre saltavi?"  
La donna bruna sospirò con un leggero sorriso: "No, non ho pensato a nessuno. Non ho pensato a te. Non ho pensato alla mia famiglia e non ho pensato nemmeno a me stessa, l'unico a cui ho pensato era Paul. Dovevo salvarlo".

 _Nella sua mente la risposta era differente, dannazione Maura certo che ho pensato a te, ai tuoi occhi, al tuo profumo, al fatto che forse non avrei mai più rivisto il tuo sorriso, il tuo bellissimo viso... come poteva dirle tutto questo?_

Maura nel sentire la frase provò un dolore acuto, cercando di mascherare l'espressione del suo viso le disse:  
"E' questo che fa di te un poliziotto così bravo".  
Jane la guardò per alcuni secondi. "E forse un po' difficile da amare".  
Maura rimase senza parole, fissando gli occhi color cioccolato di Jane, si sarebbe persa in quell'oceano scuro, caldo e profondo. La situazione stava diventando imbarazzante.  
La donna bionda si riprese continuando: "Avevo paura di averti persa. Perchè non ero più vicina per afferarti, perchè non sono venuta con te oltre la balaustra, perchè..." i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime che scendevano numerose sulle guance. Jane si avvicinò inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei e prendendo le mani tra le sue.  
"Maur..." le disse sussurando il suo nome "Non piangere ti prego, non sentirti in colpa! E' stata una mia decisione, solo mia, tu non hai nulla da recriminarti".  
La tirò a se in un lungo e caldo abbraccio, poggiandole un dolce bacio sulla testa. E rimanendo in quella posizione per diversi minuti, cercando di far calmare i singhiozzi oramai disperati del medico legale. Maura si stacco leggermente, tanto da permetterle di guardare il suo amato detective. Gli occhi aggrappati a quelli di Jane, come la gravità tiene ancorato un corpo alla terra. I loro respiri diventarono sempre più veloci quando si accorsero che le loro labbra erano a pochissimi centimetri. Jane strinse le mani di Maura ancora più saldamente, avvicinandosi pericolosamente. I suoi occhi erano diventati ancora più scuri e avevano una nuova espressione, qualcosa che Maura non aveva mai visto.  
Un brivido scese lungo la schiena della donna bionda, mosse la testa verso di lei, le loro labbra si sfiorarono.

"Dottoressa Isles le ho portato i risultati dell'esame sul sang.." Il Senior Criminalist Chang era entrata nell'ufficio di Maura, rimanendo sconvolta. Vistosamente a disagio si bloccò. Le due donne si staccarono di botto. Jane si alzò di scatto facendo due passi indietro, passandosi nervosamente le mani nei capelli, schiarendosi la voce e guardando in malo modo Susie.  
Maura di riflesso fece lo stesso ma non guardò Susie. Si diresse velocemente verso la sua scrivania, mettendosi davanti al suo portatile che le coprì parzialmente il viso arrossato.  
"Grazie Susie. Puoi lasciarlo sulla scrivania" le disse cercando di mantenere un tono di voce normale.  
Jane approfittò del momento per uscire dall'ufficio salutando entrambe e dicendo a Maura senza voltarsi: "Possiamo parlarne più tardi così avrai maggiori dettagli sul caso da riferirmi" e uscì a grandi falcate.

"Ehmm... mi scusi dottoressa non volevo interrompere..." disse Susie tenendo lo sguardo basso  
"No, non preoccuparti non è successo nulla..." le rispose Maura, "Grazie per il tuo lavoro". Susie uscì, sempre tenendo lo sguardo verso il basso, senza aggiungere altro.  
Jane raggiunse l'ascensore e attese che le porte si chiudessero alle sue spalle per mollare un pugno tremendo sulla parete di ferro, facendo uscire un grido selvaggio dai suoi polmoni. "Maledizione!"

* * *

 **Mi ha sempre divertito Susie, le sue continue interruzioni nei momenti meno opportuni le ho trovate esilaranti, e ho deciso di usarla anche nella mia storia.**  
 **Commenti sono sempre ben accetti! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In questo capitolo ho voluto far interagire Jane e Korsak, che adoro. Anche se sappiamo benissimo quanto lei odi le persone che si impicciano troppo! :P**  
 **Troverete una Jane leggermente diversa. L'ho immaginata che potesse reagire in questo modo, la vedo più vicina al personaggio della prima serie.**

* * *

Dopo quel giorno le due donne si erano comportate quasi come prima, cercando di dimenticare quello che era accaduto. Anche se non era così facile. Gli sguardi che si scambiavano, le mani che indugiavano sempre troppo quando si sfioravano per passarsi oggetti, le carezze... erano gesti diventati più frequenti, quasi urgenti.  
Tutto il distretto aveva notato la cosa. Soprattutto gli stretti collaboratori di Jane.  
Korsak aveva intuito da tempo che quello che legava Jane e Maura era qualcosa di più che una semplice amicizia, e notava che la sua partner ultimamente era diventata più ombrosa, nervosa non appena il medico legale faceva la sua apparizione.  
Un giorno durante un appostamento prese l'occasione per parlare con Jane. Sapendo che stava muovendosi su un terreno minato e molto, molto sdrucciolevole.  
"Jane, sai che ti voglio molto bene e che tengo a te non è vero?" Le disse parlando con tono dolce e paterno.  
"Che diavolo Vince, mi stai facendo una proposta?" ridacchiò la bruna, guardandolo con divertimento.  
Lui rispose alla risata, ma proseguì. "Seriamente Jane, perchè non ti confidi con me? Ho notato che ultimamente c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, e anche se non sono affari miei credo che ti possa far bene parlarne".  
Lei lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, giocherellando con il suo contenitore del caffè che teneva fra le mani. "Non capisco a cosa tu ti riferisca" rispose senza guardarlo e prese un sorso della bevanda scura.  
Korsak sospirò ma continuò il suo interrogatorio. "Mi riferisco al comportamento che avete tu e Maura, non dovreste continuare a negare i vostri sentimenti in questo modo, state soffrendo inutilmente".  
Jane si girò di scatto, lanciandogli un'occhiata furente. "Che diavolo vuoi dire Vince? Non c'è nessun problema tra me e Maura!" ringhiò.  
Proprio mentre stava per rispondere alla donna vide il sospettato uscire dal bar interrompendo così la conversazione. "Eccolo! Forza andiamo a prenderlo".  
Jane scattò fuori dalla macchina correndo verso l'uomo che non appena si accorse che era inseguito cominciò a scappare. Dopo un inseguimento attraverso alcuni vicoli Jane stacco di molti metri Korsak riuscendo a braccare il sospettato. Iniziando una collutazione, l'uomo si girò di scatto e con il coltello che aveva nelle mani lacerò il fianco sinistro del detective, provocandole una brutta ferita. La donna si infuriò estraendo la pistola e intimandogli di gettare a terra il coltello.  
L'uomo lanciò verso Jane una cassetta di legno che era abbandonata nel vicolo, colpendola ancora sul fianco. Il dolore era così forte che la fece accasciare. Approfittando del momento di debolezza della poliziotta il criminale cercò di scappare, ma la gamba di Jane era stata più veloce, facendolo inciampare.  
La donna si gettò sull'altro ringhiando e prendendolo a pugni con una rabbia esagerata.  
"Ehi, ehi! Che cazzo mi fai male!" gridò l'uomo tra un pugno e l'altro, mentre sputava sangue dalla bocca. Jane si riprese fermandosi non appena si rese conto di quello che stava facendo e scossa dalla voce di Korsak alle sue spalle.  
"Jane, Jane! Fermati che diavolo stai facendo?" le gridò ansimando.  
Lei si voltò, alzandosi. Dolorante e sconvolta guardano il suo partner che la fissava sgomento.  
Korsak si avvicinò chinandosi e ammanettando il sospettato. Si diresse verso la volante che era arrivata per dare supporto e lasciò il prigioniero in mano agli agenti. Tornando indietro verso Jane la chiamò dolcemente. "Jane? Vieni, lascia che guardi come sta la tua ferita"  
La donna era rimasta in piedi, spalle contro il muro, con respiro affannoso e sguardo fisso verso il vuoto. La mano premuta sul fianco, intrisa di sangue.  
Balbettò. "Dio Vince, che cosa mi è successo?" sussurrò sgomenta, guardandolo senza capire. L'uomo la prese, cingendola con le braccia e l'accompagnò alla macchina per portarla in ospedale.

* * *

Maura era stata avvertita da Korsak ed era corsa immediatamente dalla sua amica, stava per chiedere alle infermiere dove poteva trovarla quando sentì la sua voce.  
Seduta a penzoloni sul lettino del pronto soccorso si stava facendo ricucire, protestando con il dottore. "Porc.. Doc accidenti che male!" gridò.  
Si diresse verso la stanza seguendo la sua voce, e appena entrò la vide. La camicia strappata, buttata sul lettino, la canottiera bianca macchiata di sangue alzata fino alla vita, i suoi capelli ricci, selvaggi che le coprivano parzialmente il viso. Le mancò il fiato.  
"Jane..." sussurrò. La bruna alzò la testa incrociando lo sguardo di Maura. Si guardarono per alcuni secondi. La donna bionda si avvicinò tremante al lettino. "Maur..." le prese la mano "non preoccuparti è tutto ok, solo un graffio" sorridendole.  
Il dottore le guardò sollevando un sopracciglio. Schiarendosi la voce disse: "Ecco fatto, detective le abbiamo messo 10 punti di sutura, non credo che sia propriamente un graffio" continuò sorridendo. "Per una decina di giorni non deve fare sforzi, cambiare tutti i giorni la medicazione e mettere questa crema per evitare che si possano formare infezioni" concluse lasciando la stanza.  
"Jane... oh mio Dio Jane..." disse Maura con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, avvicinandosi di più all'amica. "Vuoi vedermi morta?" Singhiozzò.  
Saltando giù dal lettino, provocandosi una smorfia di dolore, Jane le rispose con una battuta. "Se ti ricordi ho detto che vorrei morire un giorno prima di te, per evitare di salire sulla barca!" la guardò alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia, accompagnando l'espressione con un sorriso.  
Maura le diede un leggero pugno sulla spalla "Sciocca!" e l'abbracciò tirando su con il naso e singhiozzando. Jane rimase pietrificata ma non si mosse.  
In quel momento entrò Angela, sconvolta e urlante. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, accidenti a te!" La donna si bloccò appena dentro la stanza, osservando la scena davanti a lei.  
Maura si girò guardandola e asciugandosi le lacrime con la mano le sorrise. "Angela, sta bene!" le disse singhiozzando ancora un po'. La matriarca si diresse verso Jane, non senza aver fatto un sorriso tenero a Maura.  
Mise le mani sui fianchi fissandola. "Tesoro mio ma quando la finirai di farci spaventare?" le disse con finto tono arrabbiato, per poi stritolarla in uno dei suoi abbracci materni. Jane non fece in tempo a dire nulla, la sua espressione facciale era unica, tanto che fece ridere Maura, lasciando che la tensione scemasse.  
"Eh cavolo Ma'!" disse senza fiato "Mi fai male!" La donna si stacco fissandola e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Jane, Jane..." la minacciò con un dito. "Ora andiamo tutte a casa, che vi preparo un bel the!". Prese sottobraccio Maura e con l'altra mano strinse quella di Jane.

* * *

 **Ecco l'arrivo di mamma Rizzoli! Poteva mancare? No ovviamente. :D Mi piace come Angie Harmon e Lorraine Bracco interagiscono nel ruolo madre e figlia. Le trovo adorabili. Ho adottato l'ultima versione di Angela Rizzoli, molto più bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un pò corto come capitolo ma ho ritenuto necessario spezzarlo per dare maggior risalto a quello che accadrà dopo! Buona lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ve ne pare.**

* * *

Arrivate a destinazione Jane si sedette sul divano, mentre Maura e Angela preparavano qualcosa. Le due donne lavoravano in silenzio, ma Angela non poteva fare a meno di pensare alla scena che aveva visto pochi minuti prima nella stanza del pronto soccorso. Guardando verso Maura e poi verso sua figlia capì che c'era qualcosa di nuovo tra loro.  
"Maura perchè non vai a sederti un po' con Jane, qui posso fare io." le disse strizzando l'occhio. La donna bionda tentò una debole replica, ma la voce di Jane le fece saltare di un battito il cuore.  
"Dai Maura vieni vicino a me" disse. Battendo la mano sul posto al suo fianco e strizzandole l'occhio. Il medico legale sorrise e si mise a sedere a fianco della bruna. Che la guardò con un sorriso immenso facendole sciogliere il cuore, lasciandola senza fiato.  
"Come ti senti?" le chiese. "Come se mi avessero affettato!" Rispose facendole una faccia buffa che mise in mostra le sue adorabili fossette.  
Maura si mise a ridere, appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla. Jane spostò il capo verso di lei, cercando maggior contatto possibile prendendo la mano tra la sua, intrecciando le dita.  
Rimaserò così, guardando la tv senza vederla veramente fino all'arrivo di Angela, con il vassoio carico di the e tramezzini. Jane scoccò uno sguardo di gratitudine alla madre, si mosse lasciando la mano di Maura, che sentì una mancanza di calore improvvisa.  
"No stai ferma! Te la passo io la tazza" disse Maura prendendo un tovagliolo con un piattino e passandolo all'amica.  
"Grazie Maur.." nel passare la bevanda le loro dita si sfiorarono rimanendo in contatto un po' troppo a lungo, lanciandosi uno sguardo molto profondo.  
Angela fece finta di nulla, ovviamente notò la cosa ma stranamente non commentò. Fece una cosa insolita per lei.  
"Bene ragazze io vado, devo sistemare un po' di cose. Ti lascio alle cure di Maura, tanto so che le mie non sarebbero apprezzate tanto" Si alzo, baciò entrambe le ragazze e uscì con un sorrisino sulla faccia.  
Le due donne si guardarono, scoppiando poi a ridere.

* * *

La serata passò tranquilla. Maura aveva ordinato pizza metà salame piccante e metà funghi. Per Jane birra mentre lei prese un bicchiere di vino rosso.  
Mangiarono in silenzio, scambiandosi sguardi e sorrisi. Poi si rimisero sul divano mentre Jane faceva zapping selvaggio alla ricerca di qualcosa di suo gradimento, Maura si accoccolò al suo fianco, mise una coperta su di loro e cercò di non pensare a quello che stava provando. Si appisolarono entrambe.  
Era quasi mezzanotte, Maura si risvegliò e notò che Jane era ancora addormentata. La testa leggermente reclinata indietro, la mascella in evidenza e i suoi meravigliosi riccioli scomposti sulla parte alta del divano. Quanto era bella! La fissò per alcuni minuti, notando le contrazioni delle mani e il movimento delle sopracciglia, come se stesse sognando. La chiamò dolcemente. "Jane... Jane, svegliati è meglio se andiamo a dormire". La bruna non si svegliò, Maura si avvicinò lentamente, la tentazione di baciarla era diventata urgente, come respirare. Mise le sue braccia ai lati della donna facendo una piccola torsione sul busto, rimanendo in ginocchio, per evitare di farle male. Era così vicina che poteva sentire il suo profumo, vaniglia e caffè.  
Poi improvvisamente Jane spalancò gli occhi, i suoi meravigliosi occhi scuri. Trovando il viso di Maura che sfiorava il suo naso. Deglutì un paio di volte, con voce roca e sensuale disse: "Maur... che cosa..." La bionda non rispose, si avvicinò ancora di più appoggiando le sue labbra a quelle di Jane chiudendo gli occhi.  
Il loro bacio durò alcuni secondi, una cosa tenera, delicata. Poi Maura si staccò, guardandola. Jane le passò una mano tra i capelli, scoprendo quanto fossero morbidi. La fissò intensamente, ancora quello sguardo nuovo, che faceva vacillare Maura.  
"Forse è meglio se andiamo a dormire" le disse. "Devo recuperare le forze e pensare..." continuò facendo violenza su se stessa per superare il momento.  
La donna bionda si riscosse, visibilmente imbarazzata si alzo di scatto. "Oh sì certo, scusa!" Si girò. Jane la seguì nel gesto, dolorante e le prese un braccio, costringendola dolcemente a voltarsi.  
"Maura, io... ecco..." comincio a balbettare nervosamente. "Ho bisogno di capire, non so ancora cosa mi stia accadendo, e ho... non so come fare, cosa fare..."  
Il medico legale la guardò con una dolcezza da spaccarle il cuore, facendole una carezza sulla guancia, deponendo un dolcissimo bacio. "Va bene Jane" sospirò, profondamente come se volesse riprendere aria per tornare a respirare. "Va bene, però ora andiamo a dormire. Ti ho preparato la stanza".  
Jane le prese la mano, e assieme salirono al piano di sopra. Una volta accompagnata davanti alla porta Maura si staccò dalla dolce presa della sua amica.  
Si avvicinò all'orecchio in punta di piedi e le sussurrò: "Riposa bene mio adorato detective" Poi le diede un altro dolcissimo bacio sulla guancia, girandosi. Lasciando Jane con la bocca aperta e lo sguardo vacuo.

* * *

 **Le cose si stanno facendo interessanti... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maura prende coraggio e cerca di svegliare Jane! Ci riuscirà? :D**

* * *

La mattina dopo Jane venne svegliata dal profumo di caffè che era salito dalla cucina. Con fatica si alzò appoggiandosi alla spalliera del letto rimanendo a fissare il soffitto. Pensando a cosa era accaduto la sera prima. Pochi istanti erano passati quando sentì bussare alla porta.  
"Maur vieni pure!" gridò. La bionda fece capolino con un sorriso e un vassoio con la colazione per Jane.  
"WOW! Porc... tutto per me?" le disse con entusiasmo  
"Jane! Modera il linguaggio" rispose ridendo. "E sì è tutto per te visto che sei malata te lo concedo" Si avvicinò appoggiando la colazione sulle gambe di Jane che si avventò sopra come se non mangiasse da secoli.  
"Come stai? Ti fanno male i punti?" le chiese. "Un po', ma solo se mi muovo, e cavolo Maura se sono buone queste uova" le rispose con la bocca piena.  
La bionda sospirò divertita. "Mangia piano! Non te le ruba nessuno".  
Jane la guardò un po' di traverso, con gli occhioni da cucciolo. "Dai lo sai che se non mangio non guarisco in fretta e non posso tornare al lavoro!"  
Maura le sorrise alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Appena hai finito cambiamo la medicazione" Jane le sorrise, e ancora con le guance piene rispose "Sì mamma!" Procurandosi un pizzicotto sulle gambe. "AHIA! Maura sono malata!" si lamentò facendola ridere.  
Dopo aver bevuto l'ultima goccia di caffè Jane sorrise alla sua migliore amica. Maura le spostò il vassoio.  
"Prima di iniziare faccio un salto in bagno, non vorrei che dal dolore mi faccio pipì addosso!" disse facendo una faccina buffa.  
"Oh Jane! Sei sempre la solita!" rispose ridendo.

Nel frattempo Maura preparò l'occorrente per la medicazione. Garze pulite, disinfettante, cerotto e la pomata. Attese che Jane tornasse in camera e poi andò a lavarsi le mani accuratamente, non aveva intenzione di provocare qualche infezione durante il cambio della benda.  
"Ok Jane, possiamo cominciare". Si avvicinò alla bruna che con un certo imbarazzo stava togliendosi la maglietta, rimanendo in reggiseno.  
Maura fissò i favolosi addominali di Jane e la perfetta proporzione del resto del corpo pensando che sensazione avesse provato toccandoli. Certo si erano già viste parecchie volte in biancheria intima ma ultimamente era cambiato qualcosa.  
"Maura... mi crei un po' di problemi se continui a fissarmi in quel modo" le disse con tono basso.  
Il medico legale arrossì leggermente. Distogliendo lo sguardo e portandolo sul lavoro da fare. Con estrema dolcezza e professionalità tagliò la benda e poi passò ad esaminare la ferita. Era un po' rossa, ma non presentava segni di infezione.  
"Bene malatina, le tue piastrine pare che stiano lavorando egregiamente" sorrise. "Ora disinfettiamo e poi mettiamo la crema. Potrebbe farti un po' male!" le disse preparando cotone e disinfettante.  
Jane trattenne il respiro annuendo. Non appena Maura appoggiò il cotone sulla ferita Jane fece un sobbalzo, lanciando un urlo, seguito da una serie di parole non propriamente accademiche. "Che diavolo Maura! Un po'?" le disse contorcendosi. Si aggrappò alle coperte durante tutta la medicazione stringedole.  
"Resisti Jane, abbiamo quasi finito!" Poi con estrema delicatezza si abbasso verso il fianco, soffiandoci leggermente sopra.  
Immediatamente Jane si rilassò, sentendo il respiro di Maura sulla sua pelle, provocandole brividi e distraendola così dal dolore. Il suo battito cardiaco aumento bruscamente. Gemette.  
"Mauuuuraaa..." Dalla sua gola uscì un sospiro profondo. Il suo tono già molto roco scese ulteriormente. La donna bionda la guardò, sentendo un improvviso calore formarsi nella bocca dello stomaco, in discesa vorticosa. Continuò a soffiare, sempre più delicatamente, avvicinandosi agli addominali di Jane, tanto che i suoi capelli potevano fare il solletico alla pancia della donna bruna che aveva gli occhi chiusi, le sue mani continuavano a stritolare le coperte sempre più violentemente.  
Maura diede un leggerissimo bacio sullo stomaco di Jane, per poi spostarsi lentamente sopra la ferita, salendo verso le braccia, arrivando fino al suo collo, indugiando sotto la mascella, carezzandole con una mano la guancia finendo nei sui capelli selvaggi che tanto le piacevano.  
Jane spalancò gli occhi, con uno sguardo predatore fissò Maura. "Cosa mi stai facendo?" le chiese con voce calda, prendendo con decisione ma senza violenza il suo polso.  
"Ti sto medicando Jane" le rispose con voce sensuale. Si fissarono notando che entrambe avevano le pupille dilatate, e i loro occhi avevano assunto una colorazione di diverse tonalità più scure del solito. Jane strattonò Maura verso di se senza perdere il contatto visivo. Lasciando tra di loro giusto lo spazio necessario per poter respirare.  
"Maura... Dio donna non sai cosa stai scatenando" mormorò sulle sue labbra. La bionda sentì il suo corpo attraversato da una potente scossa elettrica, riempiendosi di brividi.  
Con la mano destra libera Jane sollevò la camicia e con la punta delle dita accarezzò la schiena della donna continuado a fissarla intensamente, tanto da strapparle un gemito carico di desiderio. Con un colpo secco portò le sue labbra in contatto diretto con quelle del medico legale. Un bacio soffice che ben presto diventò qualcosa di più violento. Le morse il labbro inferiore, facendola sospirare. Maura cominciò a perdere ogni capacità di ragionamento, si avvinghiò al suo detective aprendo la bocca cercando disperatamente di respirare. Le loro lingue si incontrarono, furiosamente, un bacio carico di desiderio, profondo, interminabile. La mano di Jane continuava ad esplorare la pelle di Maura cosparsa oramai di brividi. Si staccarono guardandosi, i respiri mozzati, gli occhi carichi di passione.  
"Jane... io... Jane..." sussurrò Maura. "Tu non vorresti..." la frase le morì in gola. Dal basso sentì la voce di Angela che le chiamava. "Ragazze siete di sopra?"

L'incantesimo si era rotto come un bicchiere di cristallo che cade in mille pezzi. Riportandole alla realtà. Maura si alzò andando verso il bagno per cercare di ricomporsi e togliersi dalla faccia il desiderio che si era scatenato. Jane cominciò a borbottare a voce alta, maledicendo il fatto che sua madre fosse andata a vivere nella casa degli ospiti. Cercò di respirare normalmente anche se dentro di se aveva ancora un incendio non domato.  
Angela entrò nella stanza (la porta era aperta) sorridente. "Oh eccola qui il mio tesoro! Come ti senti oggi?" le chiese dandole un bacio sulla testa.  
"Interrotta" le rispose ringhiando. Angela la fissò in modo strano, certo sua figlia di primo mattino non era il ritratto della gioia però... Poi notò il vassoio, gli oggetti per la medicazione e sentì il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva nel lavandino.  
Maura uscì dal bagno, sorridendo cercando di nascondere il più possibile quello che era successo, fallendo miseramente. Ad Angela bastò guardare la bionda e poi di rimando sua figlia per intuire che forse aveva disturbato qualcosa.  
"Vedo che stavi medicandola" chiese rivolgendosi a Maura con un sorrisino tanto simile a quelli che ogni tanto apparivano sul volto della figlia. La donna annuì riportandosi al lato sinistro di Jane e terminando il lavoro. "Sì Angela, ora devo solo metterle la crema e poi rifasciarla. La sua ferita si sta rimarginando senza problemi" le rispose, tentando di mantere il controllo delle sue mani che tremavano.  
Jane fingeva indifferenza abbozzando ogni tanto qualche smorfia di dolore. Fino al termine della medicazione che si concluse con la fasciatura.  
"Ecco Jane, ora sei a posto" le disse senza guardarla. Se lo avesse fatto avrebbe rischiato di morire ricordando lo sguardo della bruna di pochi minuti prima.  
Raccolse tutto e poi prese il vassoio. "Ora vado a cambiarmi, devo andare al laboratorio e temo che starò al lavoro fino a tardi. Angela puoi rimanere tu con Jane?" le chiese.  
"Certo tesoro non preoccuparti mi occupo io di lei" le rispose. Lasciando Jane in balia della disperazione più totale.  
"Bene perfetto. Ci sentiamo più tardi" E uscì dalla stanza.

Maura scese in cucina deponendo il vassoio sul bancone e mettendosi a lavare la tazza e il resto dei piatti. Cercando di controllare la respirazione e riprendendo il dominio su se stessa. Non riusciva a non pensare a quello che era appena accaduto. Le mani di Jane su di lei, il bacio così incredibile, nemmeno nelle sue fantasie aveva sperato che fosse così. Una volta terminato tornò al piano di sopra, facendosi una doccia e poi si preparò per andare alla centrale. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare una giornata davvero pesante e con la mente in subbuglio sarebbe stato davvero un problema.

Nel frattempo Jane era già oltre al limite della sua pazienza, sua madre stava sistemando i suoi vestiti, come al solito sparsi nella stanza e aprendo le finestre per far cambiare aria. Sempre chiacchierando rumorosamente.  
"Cavolo Ma', non puoi stare tranquilla dieci minuti?" le disse con tono rabbioso.  
Angela si voltò guardandola in malo modo. "Signorina ci siamo svegliate con il piede sbagliato oggi?" rispose. Si sedette sul bordo del letto vicino a sua figlia fissandola. Jane prese una rivista a lato e fece finta di leggere, sperando che sua madre la lasciasse in pace. Ma Angela non aveva nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa e cercare di capire cosa stava accadendo.  
"Allora vuoi dirmi cosa state combinando voi due?" le disse, abbassandole la rivista.  
Jane sbuffò. "Ma niente! Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Jane sei mia figlia ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, perchè non ti confidi con me?"  
La donna bruna ringhiò "Ma perchè tutti quanti cercate di impicciarvi dei miei affari? E' il nuovo sport nazionale?" continuò tormentandosi le mani e agitandole.  
La madre sospirò. "Janie. Non sono cieca. Ho visto che tra voi due c'è qualcosa di diverso, avete litigato?" le disse sapendo benissimo che non era quello il motivo, ma doveva lasciare a sua figlia l'idea del controllo della situazione se voleva ottenere qualcosa di utile.  
"No!" le rispose mettendo il broncio. "Non abbiamo litigato. E' che io... lei... insomma noi... al diavolo Ma'!" si alzo di scatto provocandosi ancora un dolore abbastanza forte al fianco, cercando di non farlo vedere.  
"Vado in bagno a lavarmi e poi provo a fare quattro passi, se rimango qui dentro rischio di impazzire!" le rispose imbarazzata.

Angela guardò la figura che si allontanava. Un leggerissimo sorriso le increspò le labbra. Credeva di aver finalmente capito. Quella testarda di sua figlia era come un libro aperto per lei. Certo se era quello che pensava la cosa un po' la sconvolgeva. Scoprire che Jane amava Maura le lasciava un senso di inquietudine. Non era propriamente normale. Però se questo poteva darle la felicità poteva anche accettarlo. Non senza tormenti, soprattutto per via della sua religione cattolica.  
Si avvicinò alla porta del bagno. "Tesoro io ora devo andare al caffè ti preparo qualcosa per il pranzo e poi torno nel tardo pomeriggio" le gridò. "Ok Ma' a dopo".  
Scese nella cucina, preparò dei panini per Jane tra cui quello preferito, burro d'arachidi e crema di marshmallow. Con un bigliettino. Poi prese la sua borsa e uscì.

* * *

 **Non odiatemi! Il prossimo capitolo è l'ultimo e spero possa farvi contenti. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siamo alla resa dei conti! O la va o la spacca Jane! :D  
Per rendere meglio l'atmosfera quando arriverete alla parte della canzone vi consiglio di tenerla in sottofondo e leggere il testo.  
E' di Christina Aguilera e si intitola Save Me From Myself. La trovo bellissima e si adatta secondo me a Jane. Oltre ad essere la mia canzone preferita.  
Il fiore è davvero una meraviglia, difficilissimo da coltivare.**

* * *

Jane si prese il tempo con calma per fare le cose. Cercò di lavarsi senza bagnare la ferita, altrimenti sarebbe stato un problema. Poi cercò un paio di jeans, una maglia pulita e si infilò le scarpe da tennis, non senza fatica.  
Scese in cucina e trovò il pranzo con un biglietto di sua madre. Guardò sul bancone e le scappò un sorriso. Prese il foglietto e lo lesse.  
 _Cerca di mangiare qualcosa, mi raccomando. E non buttare all'aria tutto come tuo solito. Ogni tanto ascolta il tuo cuore e lascia perdere la razionalità, ti voglio bene.  
_ Rimase con il bigliettino a mezz'aria. La bocca aperta e una strana sensazione nello stomaco. Prese il suo lettore MP3 e uscì in direzione del parco. Per sgranchirsi le gambe un po' e pensare.

Fece una lunga camminata, fermandosi spesso visto che il dolore al fianco ogni tanto si faceva vivo. Comprò un caffè da un chiosco e poi si sedette su una panchina isolata. Il sole quel giorno era abbastanza caldo. Si rilassò ascoltando un po' di musica e pensando a cosa doveva fare. Era evidente che oramai la situazione era cambiata, in meglio? Non poteva saperlo. Certo Maura aveva mandato dei segnali incoraggianti. E quel bacio... ancora ci pensava. La morbidezza delle labbra della sua migliore amica e il sapore. Esattamente come se lo aspettava. Anzi forse ancora meglio. I suoi occhi, dannazione se erano fantastici. Se sua madre non fosse arrivata avrebbe fatto qualcosa di più? Non poteva essere sicura, ancora nella sua mente aveva questo blocco. Forse non era giusto, non doveva succedere. E se poi tutto andava al diavolo? Anni di amicizia messi a rischio per cosa? Un capriccio? No, cavolo non era un capriccio, era qualcosa di vero, unico, mai provato prima. Nemmeno per un uomo, nemmeno per Casey. Eppure non riusciva a capire più se stessa. Da quando era interessata alle donne? In realtà solo una era il suo tormento. L'idea di avere Maura per se era una sensazione che le ribaltava lo stomaco lasciandola senza fiato. Ma in modo positivo. Chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò una canzone, che le piaceva in modo particolare, lasciando che il suo cuore parlasse e le permettesse di capire che doveva tentare, altrimenti non se lo sarebbe perdonato per tutta la vita.  
Terminò il suo caffè e si diresse verso casa. Decisa a fare qualcosa che era fuori dai suoi canoni abituali.  
Mentre tornava notò un negozio di fiori, c'era una vasta esposizione ma uno in particolare catturò la sua attenzione. Qualcosa di mai visto prima, unico, prezioso e bellissimo. Entrò e parlò con la commessa. Dopo aver chiesto se potevano fare delle consegne prese accordi chiedendo però di aspettare perchè assieme al fiore doveva metterci anche qualcos'altro.  
Scappò a casa, prese una chiavetta usb e trasferì sopra una delle canzoni che aveva ascoltato durante la sua passeggiata. E scrisse un biglietto. Poi tornò al negozio dove consegnò il tutto e pagò un extra per farlo arrivare nel primissimo pomeriggio e solo direttamente alla persona indicata sulla busta. Soddisfatta uscì e tornò a casa. Con un sorriso enorme sulla faccia.

* * *

La giornata di Maura era stata un inferno, oltre al caso che stavano seguendo si erano aggiunte altre tre vittime e le autopsie erano urgentissime. Non si era fermata nemmeno per il pranzo tanto era presa e forse era un bene, il troppo lavoro non la faceva pensare continuamente a Jane.  
Angela era scesa nel laboratorio, sapendo bene che Maura era esattamente come sua figlia, quando aveva del lavoro da fare spesso si dimenticava di mangiare. Le portò un'insalata mista e un bicchiere di the verde.  
"Maura tesoro" le disse appena entrata, "perchè non ti fermi 10 minuti e mangi qualcosa? Non vorrei trovarti svenuta su uno di quei infernali cosi metallici" continuò indicando il tavolo delle autopsie.  
Il medico sorrise. Il suo viso era stanco. "Grazie Angela, forse hai ragione. Ora mi fermo un po' e mi siedo. L'ipoglicemia è la sindrome clinica che deriva da un calo dello zucchero nel sangue. E non vorrei svenire, anche se la risposta biochimica del corpo all'ipoglicemia inizia di solito quando gli zuccheri sono in discesa sotto i 70 e la quantità di insulina prodotta declina nel tentativo di impedire un ulteriore calo in glucosio..." si fermò accorgendosi di parlare senza sosta. Guardò in direzione di Angela, che aveva un sorriso un po' sconvolto sul volto.  
"Oh perdonami, ma a volte lascio che la mia sindrome da Google parlante abbia il sopravvento" e sorrise mentre si lavava le mani nel lavandino dell'obitorio, scoprendo di aver usato il termine che Jane le aveva affibbiato prendendola amorevolmente in giro. Angela si avvicinò a lei accompagnandola nel suo ufficio. La fece sedere e le mise davanti il cibo. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia stringedola a se.  
"Lo sai vero che sei come una figlia per me, grazie per quello che fai e per la pazienza che hai con Jane. Vedrai che prima o poi quella testona capirà!".  
Detto questo le strizzò un occhio e uscì lasciandola con la forchetta a mezz'aria.  
Mentre mangiava svogliatamente il suo pensierò tornò alla mattina, e alle parole di Angela. Possibile che avesse intuito qualcosa? E cosa voleva dire esattamente? Scosse la testa cercando di ingoiare il boccone. Poi sentì bussare alla porta. Alla soglia c'era un fattorino con una pianta.  
"La dottoressa Isles?" chiese l'uomo. Lei si alzò avvicinandosi. "Sì sono io."  
"Ho una consegna per lei" disse sorridendo "Se mi mette una firma io posso andare". Le consegnò la pianta e un pacchettino piccolissimo con una busta.  
Salutò il fattorino, chiuse la porta e fissò la busta. Le mani cominciarono a tremare, il cuore martellare nel petto. Era la calligrafia di Jane.  
Si sedette alla scrivania, ammirando la pianta. Rimanendo sconvolta dalla bellezza del fiore. Poi aprì il pacchettino, sorpresa. Era una chiavetta usb. Che cosa strana. Lesse il biglietto.

 _Maura,  
oggi mentre camminavo nel parco ho pensato a lungo a quello che sta accadendo tra di noi. Non posso lasciare che la mia paura prenda il sopravvento e non mi permetta di farti capire quanto tu sia importante per me. Non posso più negare a me stessa che non sei solo il mio goffo, adorabile genio, la mia migliore amica. Ma sei la mia parte mancante, il mio Yin e voglio rischiare tutto perchè se non lo facessi potrei morire.  
Ho visto questo bellissimo fiore. La commessa del negozio mi ha detto che è molto raro, unico, delicato e prezioso. Proprio come te. E' un Papavero blu_ _dell'Himalaya. Mi ha detto il nome scientifico ma era troppo strano e l'ho dimenticato! :)  
Ti prego ascolta questa canzone. Non potrei esprimere meglio i miei sentimenti. _

_Jane_

Sorpresa e con una certa agitazione mise la chiavetta nella porta del computer prese le cuffie e ascoltò.

It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you gotta be  
Everything's changing  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through

And when I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waiting  
with Your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
From myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself

My love is tainted by your touch  
Well some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow maybe shaky  
But you never turn away

Don't ask me why I'm crying  
'Cause when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smiling  
You always save me from myself  
From myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong  
And don't ask me why I love you

It's obvious you tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
A better woman to myself  
To myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

Dopo aver sentito l'ultima nota della canzone i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e il suo cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata. Non poteva crederci. Tutto quello che sperava da tanti anni si era realizzato. Prese le chiavi della macchina, la pianta e si mise a correre verso l'ascensore lasciando sgomenti i suoi collaboratori, per tornare a casa più velocemente possibile.

* * *

Jane era seduta sul divano, con la sua birra e la tv accesa. Nervosamente giocava con l'etichetta della bottiglia, cercando di calmarsi e non pensare di aver fatto una cavolata.  
Sentì la macchina nel vialetto e un rumore di tacchi frettolosi. Non fece nemmeno in tempo ad alzarsi perchè Maura aveva già spalancato la porta ed era davanti a lei, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, il vaso in mano. Tremante.  
A Jane crollò il mondo addosso. Aveva paura che la sua migliore amica fosse in collera. Si alzò lentamente guardandola, cercando di capire.  
Maura appoggò il vaso sul tavolino e poi si gettò nelle sue braccia, aggrappandosi al collo e dandole un bacio carico di amore che la lascio stordita. Si staccò dalla bruna e le disse: "Jane, non puoi sapere quanto ti ami anch'io, sono anni che aspetto questo momento. Anni che aspetto di poterti toccare, baciare, averti solo per me, sei il mio Yang, la mia parte mancante, la mia migliore amica, la mia complice, la mia partner, il mio mondo! E il papavero è bellissimo non avevo mai visto nulla del genere." Continuò cercando di trattenere le lacrime di gioia che le scorrevano sul suo bel viso.

Jane le asciugò con i pollici il viso. Stringendola più forte che poteva e le disse, sussurandole nell'orecchio: "Ti amo Maura, come non ho mai amato nessuno. Ti amo più della mia stessa vita. Ti amo perchè sei rara e unica come quel fiore. Ti amo perchè riesci a sopportarmi nonostante il mio carattere. Ti amo così tanto che il cuore mi sta scoppiando!" Le prese la mano appoggiandola sul suo petto, per farle sentire il suo cuore che stava per saltare fuori dalla gabbia toracica talmente batteva all'impazzata.  
"Oh Jane... ti amo tanto anche io..." Si baciarono dolcemente, a lungo, stringendosi. Un bacio che prometteva tante cose. Amore, supporto, fiducia, complicità, passione. Un po' quello che già avevano ma ora era qualcosa di finalmente completo. Quel tassello mancante che avrebbe reso la loro esistenza perfetta.  
Si fissarono a lungo, Maura persa negli occhi di Jane. Presero fiato cercando di riprendere a respirare. Le loro mani si intrecciarono mentre camminavano verso la camera. Jane si fermò di botto. Staccandosi dal medico legale che rimase sorpresa.  
"Vado a chiudere le porte, non vorrei che anche questa volta venissimo interrotte!" Le disse lanciandole un'occhiata maliziosa.  
Maura rise divertita. "Ok però non metterci troppo, hai degli arretrati da scontare detective!" le rispose con uno sguardo che prometteva che quella giornata non sarebbe stata come le altre.  
Era un inizio di qualcosa di nuovo. Jane aveva permesso a Maura di salvarla, salvarla da se stessa.

* * *

 **Eccoci alla fine, spero vi sia piaciuta. Ho preferito farla terminare così di modo che ognuno possa immaginare quello che preferisce! Grazie a tutti per aver letto questa storia. :)**


End file.
